Drag Me Down
"Drag Me Down" is a song recorded by the English-Irish pop boy band One Direction for their 2015 fifth studio album, Made in the A.M. In Real Life covered the song at 99.7 Now, the Summerfest, their tour, and many performances. Lyrics 1: Drew Ramos I've got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark You've never seen it look so easy I got a river for a soul And baby you're a boat Baby you're my only reason Brady Tutton If I didn't have you there would be nothing left The shell of a man who could never be his best If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun You taught me how to be someone, yeah [Chorus: Sergio Calderon & Michael Conor, Chance Perez and All] All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody Nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody Nobody can drag me down 2: Michael Conor I've got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark You've never seen it look so easy I got a river for a soul And baby you're a boat Baby you're my only reason [Pre-Chorus: Chance Perez and All] If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left) The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best) If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun) You taught me how to be someone Yeah [Chorus: Sergio Calderon & Drew Ramos, and All] All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody Nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody Nobody can drag me All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down** Nobody, nobody Nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody Nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody Nobody can drag me down Nobody, nobody Nobody can drag me down Alternate parts 2019 Kidtopia Version - Michael Conor Everybody want a piece of this but they ain't work long nights, no sleep for this I got a whole family I wanna feed with this, I had to pass mix tapes on the street for this With so many doors shut on repeat for this, I'm a dog, but I'm comin' off the leash for this I'm the man in my city, like Bruce Wayne, I'm runnin' like Usain Your veins can't compete for this And y'all don't know what to expect, but judging by the way that I'm actually rappin', as soon as you listen to it You be thinking it's hard to believe that it's actually happening I am attacking it like it's a dragon and I got the javelin, I am accurate They just like, "Man, this kid is immaculate" Understand that none of this happened on accident CityWalk Version - Michael Conor It's time to face it Came a long way but I'm not complacent Giving everything I got Everybody say stop Then you start to run out of patience Gotta make sure no time is wasted I don't have to be mad 'cause this life's amazing Now I get to rap in front of legends man How's that for the confirmation? People gotta understand this is more to me than just fame though I hear chit-chat, talking this and that But it ain't none of that unless I say so Never slowing it down, that line is all I can see Overlooked the kid But now there’s all eyes on me References Category:Songs Category:Covers